The A to Z of all things Zibbs
by zibbssecretlovechild
Summary: What the titles say, short drabbles for each letter of the alphabet, all zibbs in varying states and forms.
1. Chapter 1

_So I'm still suffering from an immense case of writers block, hence the lack of updates on all of my stories. Ive decided to write 26 chapters,all will be various forms of zibbs, each one will be a drabble following the alphabet. Hopefully this will help me out of the rut I seem to be stuck in, especially if you can leave me a word prompt for the next letter. Thanks guys and enjoy!_

 **A is for Absolute.**

Their love for one another was strange and abnormal to some people, strangers that didn't know the couple, merely looked upon the older man with the younger women and judged. However, those close to them, the ones that really knew them, the ones that mattered, they knew the truth. They looked upon the couple and didn't see the age difference that outsiders saw, they only saw the love each held for the other.

It was there in their gazes, little touches and the general hum of contentment that each emitted when in the others presence. She made Gibbs happier than anyone had ever seen him, like Ziva had lifted the weight that he usually carried on his shoulders, had perhaps filled the hole in his heart that he'd had for so long. He smiled more easily, the sight wasn't such a rarity anymore, it was now in fact a regular occurrence for agents to walk past the bullpen and see the endearing image of the resident silver haired fox with his lips turned upwards, eyes focused on the Israeli beauty that he shared a life with.

The same was to be said for Ziva, the shields had all but been broken, her silver haired boss having saved her lost soul. People noticed the differences, how she now would seek his comfort, a subtle hand hold or a kiss to the temple, in situations that would have once warranted her shutting everyone out. She was more open, she shared her thoughts and feelings willingly, fully amercing herself in their misfit family, with her partner, soul mate, a constant at her side.

They lived together, loved each other, and didn't much care for anyone's opinion on their relationship. They had each other, forever, that, they were certain of.

Regardless of the age difference, they were equals, and their love for one another was absolute.


	2. Chapter 2

**B is for breathless.**

Very few things in life could effect him the way she could. After all, he was a man that practically oozed strength, power and self assurance. All aspects of his life were looked upon with a steadfast gaze, rarely eliciting any change in him - hell, he'd taken bullets without even a flinch. He was a man all about self control and showing those around him nothing but steel resolve. In a rarity those around him may be blessed with a small quirk of his lips, the only outward sign of happiness that would be shown.

She threw all of that to hell, and he didn't know why. Well, maybe he did. Maybe he was in love with her. Possibly. It was a secret that he held very close to the vest, a secret that he was well prepared to carry to the grave, certain that nothing would ever come to fruition with the woman he was totally infatuated with. Rule 12, his most important rule, one that was never to be broken. No matter how much he wished for it. Oh, how he wished for it. Despite the differences between them, the age gap, he believed that they would be good for each other, that the darkness that engulfed both of their souls would be counteracted if only they could be. It was foolish thinking but it was never far from his mind, a constant, burning need to make her his own.

He subtlety watched her whilst at work, her whole demeanour would make his heart skip a few beats. Her name meant radiance, and he couldn't agree with it more. A smile from her was enough to power the sun. Her smiles always cheered everyone around her, they made her eyes dance and swirl, and the utter sincerity in her gaze was enough to brighten anybody's day. Especially his own, he lived to see that smile aimed his way, and it was sure to leave him internally thriving if she threw in one of her unique winks. It made him explicably happy whenever her eyes even met his, regardless of whether she was smiling. He'd take any attention she would bestow upon him gladly.

In those rare moments of physical contact, his brain would short circuit. His breaths would fall short, elation flooding his every pore, such was the effect she had on him. Her touch, looks, manners, all left him breathless. He had fallen, hook , line and sinker. Fallen for a woman that he knew he could never call his own, he wasn't fool enough to believe that a woman such as herself would ever be interested in a broken man like him. And thus, he had resigned himself to having her friendship, the occasionally rare hug and the simple joy of her company. It would be enough for him, having her in his life in any shape or form was better than the alternative of confessing his love and never seeing her again.

If only he realised, she thought of him always, certain that her love was one sided, content with having him in her life as he was, fearful of ever pushing him away with unwanted confessions. They say love is blind, and they were blind to the feelings of each other, destined to both remain watching and worshipping from afar.

 **So guys, what did you think? Any ideas for C? Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**C is for Control.**

Ask anybody who knew her, all would tell you the same thing. She had complete control. In any situation, you could count on her to have the same steely resolve as always, never letting her control slip, never letting anyone see behind the well placed mask. It was a mask that she used to protect herself, never wanting anyone to see past the façade of the ruthless mossad officer, that didn't need anyone but herself. If anyone were to break her control however, they'd see the true her, the real Ziva. A woman who yearned for someone to want and accept her for who she truly was, past all of the walls and masks, the person she was at her core. Years of being the sharp end of the spear had ensured that although her heart desperately wanted to let someone in, they'd only throw her away if she wasn't useful. If they saw the kindness, the nurturing part of her that only wished for someone to care for, they'd finish her.

Although she knew all of this, knew that nobody could ever get to know the real her, with all her little quirks and uniqueness, her heart yearned, especially for him. Only him. Although she showed no outward signs of the effect he had on her, inside she was a hormone induced mess. Each glance made her heart skip a beat, each brush of skin had butterflies springing to life within her stomach. She could become lost within the baby blue gaze that never backed down, no, it was always her who looked away first. Frightened that he would see the slip of her control and see the feelings she kept well hidden. The feelings that only grew stronger for him everyday. What started as mere curiosity had developed into a raging inferno that enveloped her with every glimpse of the silver haired marine. She was powerless to stop it. Many times she'd had to pull herself up short as her fingers had begun reaching to caress the silver strands of hair that she was sure would be soft against her fingertips.

Many times had she looked at him and fleetingly wondered if he had an inkling of just how much she cared. If he knew that around him her control all but evaporated - leaving a lonely woman desperate for the man she loved to return her feelings.

She was praised for the control I which she held herself, but around him, she had none.

 **Remember to leave me a review, pretty please? Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**D is for Dance.**

Their eyes met from across the room, one held lust whilst the others held amusement.

Gibbs licked his lips as he stared at her, she looked ravishing. In a deep purple gown with an open back, she held the attention of every man in the room, each wishing they could feel those dimples on the bottom of her back that were currently on display. Gibbs didn't mind the other men's attention on her, after all he knew that in the darkness of the night it was he who laid with her, made her come undone beneath him. The other men geld no competition for him, after all, ger eyes were in him, only ever him.

Her eyes danced as she took note of the effect her image tonight was having on him. Just the reaction she was hoping for. She'd meticulously chosen each piece of her outfit with him in mind, wanting to make him strain at the pants with just a glance at her. It seemed she had succeeded. She flicked her eyes down to his crotch, then met his eyes again with a sultry smirk playing about her lips. Letting him know that the effect that she was having on him was quiet obvious for everyone in the packed room to see. He shook his head ruefully, subtly adjusting himself so that the current bulge in his pants couldn't be seen from a mile away, then made towards her.

As he reached her he slipped an arm around her slender shoulders, dropping a brief kiss to the side of her head and pulling her to fit snugly against his side. It was common knowledge throughout the agency that the two were an item, however, rarely was there ever any physical confirmation of their status. Usually, inside the office, they radiated professionalism, no outward signs if their relationship was ever present. To see the pair show affection towards each other, to show the world that they clearly loved each other was strange. Nice, cute even, but strange. The men that had been admiring the Israeli beauty averted their eyes, she was obviously taken and no man in their right mind would try to steal Leroy Jethro Gibbs girl.

As the music in the room changed to a slow tempo, Gibbs threw Ziva his most charming grin, removed his arm from her shoulder and held a hand out for her to join him on the dance floor. As they swayed softly to the beat, her head resting upon his shoulder, steps perfectly in time with one another, they held the whole rooms attention. Natural movers, everyone couldn't help but notice the utter reverence which they held each other with as they danced. And dance they did, all night long, disregarding everyone else in the room.

Later that night, in the comfort of their own home, they began a dance of a totally different kind, the kind no one else was permitted to see.


	5. Chapter 5

E is for elope.

A delicate hand softly caressed the greying hairs upon his bare chest, thumb and forefinger gently twirling pieces here and there. Finger nails would graze his skin with varying degrees of pressure at various intervals. His own hands weren't exactly idle, his thumb gently swirling around her hip, slowly building the heat that had already been indulged numerous times through out the night. After all, it was their wedding night, what else was there for them to do.

His glacier eyes fixed on her ring finger, were her wedding band now sat comfortably. The diamond he'd given her a year ago to the day sat snuggly atop, never to be removed for the rest of her days if he had anything to do with it. He was finally happy, married to the woman he'd been waiting for, the reason none of the others had worked out was they weren't her. He felt a enormous burst of pride and love for the slender figure snuggled next to him. His soul mate.

He softly grasped under her chin, gently positioning her head to the perfect angle to kiss. As he pulled away he noticed the underlying tension within her gaze, not over their marriage but rather the way they had married. They'd left the team behind, gone behind their backs and got hitched in a registry office, just the two of them. Ziva hadn't wanted all the fuss, which mirrored his own wants for their wedding. Neither if them particularly liked been in the spotlight, all eyes on them, to do it in their own seemed like the beat option. This way they'd had no arguments over who out of the team would be best man, Ziva wouldn't have to put up with Abby insisting on different things, forcing ideas upon her.

No, this had been the best way, they'd thought it perfect. But, Ziva was a worrier when it came to other peoples feelings, Gibbs not so much. She worried that her team, her family, would turn their backs on her through anger and hurt of not being involved. Especially Abby, whose relationship had always had an underlying tremor,not that they weren't extremely close, it was just Ziva always worried that Abby still blamed her for the loss of Kate, saw Ari when she looked at her. Of course this wasn't true, but, its how Ziva felt.

Rolling Ziva beneath him, he urged her to stop worrying about the others, just to focus on them. To enjoy what would hopefully be her one and only wedding night. And as his lips met her own, limbs entangled together, she couldn't help but follow his advice.


	6. Chapter 6

F is for Family.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a man that was difficult to read. At least, he used to be. Years ago, when he had no one significant to share his life with and his relationship with his father was strained to say the least. No one could tell you what he was thinking, feeling, the stone cold, second B for bastard Agent Gibbs, whose whole demeanour screamed fighter, survivor, loner. Not anymore, no, now his eyes shone bright, smile always present upon a face with obvious laugh lines. No, he wasn't hard to read, hadn't been since Ziva had entered his life in a more personal capacity.

He watched out of the window, eyes bright and happy, as his wife and children played in the yard with his dad. His daughter still working hard at staying steady on her baby limbs, with her mother a constant, ready to catch her should she falter. Aleaha or lee-lee as her family called her, was the third child he and Ziva had been blessed with, their surprise baby, they hadn't even been trying. She was a blessing none the less, her face always holding a slobbering grin with dimples to suit. She was a daddy's girl through and through, and as the only girl, had her father wrapped right round her chubby little finger. Then there were his boys, two terrors that were absolutely influenced greatly by their 'uncle' Tony. There was Jackson, the eldest, who at 6 years old was already giving Gibbs a run for his money, a fact that greatly amused his own dad, who would often exclaim how much Jackson reminded him of Jethro, pulling the same antics that he did when younger. Then there was Jenson, who was probably the most like Ziva, which was troublesome when the boy was being mischievous, he could talk his way out of a murder if he tried. They weren't bad kids, just all of them had taken the brunt of some of their parents traits, making them a set of stubborn, strongly independent, mischievous kids who always seemed to be up to one thing or another. He wouldn't have it any other way, he loved all three more than anything else in the world, them and Ziva were his reason for living.

Years ago, no one could read him, but now, with his beautiful family, he was an open book. Because he was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

G is for Goodbyes.

Hurried hands quickly snatched clothing from the shared closet. Desperate to get her items quickly and leave. This had been a long time coming, she'd fought to keep their relationship going, working hard to keep him happy, show him how much she loved him. However, when the hard work wasn't put in from both sides it was destined to fail. Her feelings mattered too, she'd gotten to the point were she was constantly down, never having her feelings reciprocated anymore, being treat like a commodity, something that was just there. No more. She couldn't take this, she wasn't anyone's doormat, especially his.

She'd given up more than her fair share to ensure that their relationship could last. She'd quit at NCIS, knowing how much his rules meant to him, how ingrained they were in him, that they could never be truly happy whilst she was a part of his team, being with her was going against his morals as her team leader. So she'd left, working instead for the Israeli embassy, a dull and boring job in comparison to what she was used to, but she'd put up with it, for them, for him. She'd sold her apartment, accepting his invitation to move into HIS home, the home that he'd never left, she'd overlooked the number of other women that had moved into his home believing that it would last, because she was different, they were different. She scoffed, she'd been naive, she wasn't any different to the numerous other women who Leroy Jethro Gibbs vowed to have loved and wanted a life with. Thankfully they'd not married yet, otherwise she'd have that to worry about as well. No, she was just his girlfriend, one of many that he'd had share his home in-between marriages.

Tonight had been her breaking point, it was their anniversary, he'd stated he was taking her out to celebrate a few weeks ago, told her to dress up. When they'd woken this morning, him returning home the previous night long after she'd retired to bed, he'd barely said two words to her, there'd been no mention of their anniversary, but she'd believed he hadn't forgotten, was just waiting until the evening to surprise her. She'd handed him his gift, an expensive wood tool that he'd been wanting for years but had refused to buy for himself due to the price, and kissed his cheek goodbye. There was no time for anything else as he was out the door, barely slinging a goodbye over his shoulder as he'd closed the door. After she'd returned home from work, she'd meticulously done her hair and makeup, a gorgeous form fitting dress completing the ensemble, hoping to reignite the passion that had before being a constant in their relationship. She'd waited, and waited, when it got to 9 she had sent him a text to check everything was ok, he'd sent a short reply telling her not to wait up, that he would be working late. So she had text Tony, worried as she knew the team had been working on cold cases for sometime, hoping that the case was nothing serious, wasn't distressing to the man she loved. Tony had called her, letting her know that they were still working on cold cases, he and McGee had clocked of early, with their boss offering to work through the files remaining on their desks. He had chosen to do paperwork rather than spend this night with her, that had been enough for her. His behaviour tonight, over the last few months really, had shown her exactly what he thought of her and their relationship now. What little he thought of it. In his eyes it was obviously done, had run its course, and she wasn't pathetic enough to wait for the words from him, for him to point blank tell her he was done. She wasn't going to embarrass herself further by holding on to the man she loved, who didn't love her, when there was nothing there to hold onto. When he didn't want her to hold on, evidently. Her mind made up, she had begun packing in a rush, wanting this to be done and finished before he returned home, to his home that he always kept, probably for this very reason. He wouldn't give up his own home because he knew his relationships would never last. He wouldn't sacrifice anything for the relationships when he'd be left in a lurch months or years down the line. No, he preferred it to be the women who would be left with nothing. Which is how she found herself now, personnel belongings packed but no where to go to. There was nothing here for her in D.C, in America,this wasn't her home, her place or her country. She sighed deeply, knowing where she could go, away from the man who no longer cared. She could go ho.e, back to her REAL home, although nowadays that was wherever Jethro was. She was the loser n this situation either way. She quickly opened up the laptop that was a permanent fixture on the kitchen table, her being the only one to ever use it, and booked a last minute, one way ticket, to Israel.

Glancing at the time, she was shocked to see it was already half eleven, almost midnight. Pulling out her phone she called a cab, hoping to have gone before he returned, she didn't need to see the relief in his eyes as she walked out his door. She waited on the first step of the staircase, looking out for the tell tale lights of the cab. Breathing in deep she took in the scent of the home they had shared, detecting the differences from the first time, many years ago, when she had entered. You could detect her smells, mingled in amongst the sawdust and bourbon, a sweet fruity scent, flowers and gun powder. She'd miss the mix of scents, almost as much as she'd miss laying beside him, telling him over and over how much she loved him, how much she relied on him to stop her from reverting back to the old her,the her who hid her emotions behind masks, the better her. The her that couldn't feel so utterly lost and vulnerable as she did in this moment. The her who's heart wasn't breaking right here on this step.

She hadn't realised she was crying, not until they hit her lips, a steady stream that seemed unwilling to stop when facing the end if everything she held dear. Taking a deep breath she reined herself in, putting on her old mossad facade, hiding behind a stone wall whilst inside she crumpled.

Lights were pulling up outside, her cab was here. Grasping the handles of her luggage she carefully opened the door,closing it softly begin her so as not to disturb their elderly neighbors. The cab driver gave her a kind smile, seeing the dried tear tracks upon her face, and took her luggage from her. She turned to take one last look at where her heart would be staying, arms wrapped around her frame, trying and failing to hold herself together. She kept repeating in her head : You don't deserve a loveless relationship and he doesn't deserve to be forced to stay with you. This is what would get her through this, that Jethro would no longer have to live a life with a women he clearly didn't want, if you love someone enough, you have to do what's best for them. The best thing for Jethro would be her out of the picture, leaving him free to enjoy his life. She wiped her eyes, heaving herself into the backseat, eyes distant as she thought about him.

Jethro was kicking himself on the drive home, he'd been so distant with Ziver, reverting back to his old ways of dealing with his nerves. He fingered the ring that was resting against his heart in the pocket of his jacket. He'd messed up today. Messed up more than he had ever done before. He knew what day it was, what this day signified. He also knew that what he'd dine was unforgivable, he'd stood her up, not wanting to face her, too nervous incase she rejected his proposal. He'd seen the light in her eyes slowly dying as the months went on. He was scared. Scared that the women he was irrevocably head over heels for had realised what all the others had realised, that the second B really did stand for bastard. So he'd pushed her away, holding her always at arms length, not wanting to feel the hurt that would accompany her leaving him. Today in the bullpen, when Tony and McGee had left, him offering to do the work so as not to face Ziva, he thought about her. All the good that she had brought to his life, how much he loved her. It didn't matter how much he pushed her away,it didn't shut of his feelings. She'd filled the void in his heart, no matter how much distance he put between them, that didn't change. He'd come to the conclusion that he'd been an utter fool, and prayed she'd give him the opportunity to make it up to her for the rest of his living days. He would go home, wake her up, and worship her. He'd ring in tomorrow and take a personal day,and show her just how much she meant to him. At the exit of his street he let a cab pull out, paying little attention to its occupant, too intent on getting home to the women he loved.

Ziva watched as he indicated for the cab to go before him,tears slipping down her face as she looked one last time at the man she loved, oblivious in his car, returning home at such a late hour just to avoid her. He would have that problem no longer, he'd be free to return to his home at any hour, not having to stay out late so as not to be around her. He'd probably soon have another, she'd watched in the years previous to their relationship, how quickly he attracted and began dating. She lifted her palm,then closed it tightly, her last goodbye.

As he pulled up his drive he noticed all of the lights were out, she'd gone to bed hurting. Entering the foyer quietly,he made his way upstairs, stomach in his throat hoping she'd forgive him. Pushing the door open,his heart dropped right out the bottom of him. She wasn't here. He walked to the closet, hoping that for once his gut was wrong. His gut was never wrong, her clothes were gone, empty hangers in there place. Rushing downstairs,looking for clues to her whereabouts, he saw the laptop open on the table. Flight confirmation. She'd booked a ticket home. She'd left him. It was all his fault. Sinking to the floor, the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs sobbed, sobbed for the women he loved. This was their goodbye.

 **Well, there you have it. It can't all be sunshine and rainbows. Look out for updates on my other stories in the coming days, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im backkkkkk. Hi guys, so im planning on continueing all of my fics but would like to start of with this one. You know the drill, read and if you lile, leave a review.**

The day was perfect for a summers day. A soft breeze, blue sky and sand beneath his feet. Gibbs couldnt have asked for a better day for the teams annual beach trip. It was a tradition that was kept no matter how hectic the work load was. A day where all of them could relax, a well needed respite from the horrors they dealt with in a daily basis.

It was always the same beach they frequented. A lesser know beach within a couple of hours drive from the base. It wasnt overly large but the sand was golden and the water blue.

Ducky was sat beside him, keeping a careful watvh over the grilling meat that would keep their bellies full and the teams moaning at bay. He grilled whilst beguiling hum with a tale from his youth, a welcome tale that his was happy to hear. He listened whilst maintaining his own watch over the others.

They were a short dustance away, playing a game of volleyball. Well, trying to play. It was Ziva and McGee vs Tony and Abby. The latter of each team quite obviously the weaker players. Both of them seemed to be on the sidelines just watching the game as he was. Tony and Ziva however, they were out for blood.

Each was competitive to the point of obsession. Neither could stand to lose to the other, in anything they did.

With them it was an extreme case of sibling rivalry, they loved each other to death but always hid that love behind jokes and constantly trying to one up the other.

Watching the game they were engaged in now though it was clear that neither would be able to beat the other.

Ziva was a ball of fluid movement, gracefully leaping at the ball effortlessly wacking it Tonys way. Not even a hint of exertion on her face. It was the same with Tony, the patent cocky smirk plastered across his face as he animatedly dived too and throw across the sand, hitting the ball with a flair straight back the way it came.

It was time to put a stop to the game, before they took it too far as they had many times before. He didnt want the plissful peace that had surrounded yhem thus far to be tainted by petulant moans of what was and wasnt fair and who the rightful winner was.

With a quick whistle and a quirk of the head the ball lay forgotten at their feet, all of them seemingly glad for an excuse to pack up and call it a tie.

The four of them trudged towards him, kicking up sand on the way with arms vasually slung across one anothers shoulders. Watching them aproach Gibbs realised something important, this was what happiness looked like to him. His family, his dear friend, enjoying a day at the beach. Just basking in one anothers company. This was what would keep his heart happy when his mind was trudging through his darker days. This here was his light, the reason he always broke through the darkness. His family.


End file.
